


You Know I'm Only Able To Please

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Sex, Smut, lap dance, this is just straight up filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: “Mike and I think Richie is missing out, especially on a lap dance.” She looks at Richie, and if a glare could kill, she’d be dead. She clears her throat, “Why don’t you show Richie what he’s missing out on?”Eddie snorts. He buckles over in laughter, accidentally spilling his wine on Richie’s carpet.“Hey, you asshole, I’m gonna have to get my carpets scrubbed because of this party. Because of you.”Eddie shrugs, sipping on his drink, seeing Bev and Mike still staring at him expectantly. He starts coughing, “Wait, were you serious?”





	You Know I'm Only Able To Please

**Author's Note:**

> i'm seriously going to hell. two thousand words of filth. goodbye

“A stripper? Really, Bev?” 

Richie raises an eyebrow at his friend, downing the shot he holds in his hand.   


“Yeah,” Bev says, “It would’ve been so great! What’s better than a hot girl on your dick, am I right?”   


“I mean, yeah it would’ve been great, but I’m kinda glad you didn’t..” Richie trails off, turning his head to look at Eddie. Bev shares a look with Mike, standing next to her.    
Eddie’s standing next to the island in the kitchen, a few feet away from Richie, pouring himself a glass of wine.   


Bev smirks, “Ohh, I see, Tozier.”   


Richie glares at her and opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off when someone accidentally rushes past him, spilling alcohol on his shirt. “Motherfucker.”   


“Just take it off,” Mike tells him.   


“I’m sure you’d like that, Mikey.” Richie scoots up in the wooden chair he’s sitting in at the table, grabbing the hems of his shirt before throwing it over his head.   


‘I don’t swing that way, unfortunately, but I appreciate the gesture.” Mike coughs, “You know what I’m sure you would have liked?”   


“What’s that?”   


“A stripper.”   


Richie’s eyes widen, “I knew you and Bev were in cahoots on this!”   


“Cahoots?” Bev says, just as Mike asks, “Who says that anymore?”    


Richie glares, “You guys, I know you know how much I love parties, but I just wanted to hang out with the people closest to me. All seven of you. Speaking of which, Where’s Ben, Bill, and Stan?”   


“Probably having an orgy, I don’t know,” Mike jokes. “No, Bill is flirting with some girl in the living room. Stan and Benny are doing a kegstand in the back yard. Not the point. Who cares? Listen, you could have gotten a sweet ass lap dance, dude.”   


Richie rolls his eyes, watching Bev smirk. He gives her a questioning look.

“Hey, Eddie!” 

Eddie looks away from the inside of the refrigerator, smiling at his friend.

“Come here!”

He’s over in three seconds flat, “What’s up?”

“You know we tried getting strippers, right?”

“Yeah, Stan was the one who talked you out of it. Why?”

“Well,” Bev says slowly, “Mike and I think Richie is missing out, especially on a lap dance.” She looks at Richie, and if a glare could kill, she’d be dead. She clears her throat, “Why don’t you show Richie what he’s missing out on?”

Eddie snorts. He buckles over in laughter, accidentally spilling his wine on Richie’s carpet.

“Hey, you asshole, I’m gonna have to get my carpets scrubbed because of this party. Because of  _ you.”  _

Eddie shrugs, sipping on his drink, seeing Bev and Mike still staring at him expectantly. He starts coughing, “Wait, were you  _ serious?” _

“Yeah, we were.” Mike smirks when he sees the blush on Eddie’s cheeks spreading down his neck.

Eddie stares at them both before laughing again, more softly, before walking closer to Richie.

Richie’s eyes widen, “Eddie, you really don’t-”

“Oh shut up,” Eddie says, laughing, placing himself in Richie’s lap, “This is the most action you’ve gotten in twenty-one years, Tozier. Enjoy it.”

Bev raises her eyebrows at Richie, who inhales sharply the second he feels Eddie begin to move on him, holding his glass out away from them, trying not to spill it’s contents.

_ I’m going to kill you,  _ Richie mouths to her. 

Bev nudges Mike, both watching Richie’s face redden the more Eddie writhes in his lap. 

Richie thinks it should be a  _ sin.  _ The way Eddie miraculously knows how to sway his hips over his, dragging his clothed dick slow and rough against Richie’s. His free hand grabs onto Richie’s shoulder, standing up slightly, on his tiptoes, not being able to stand with both feet on the ground while over Richie’s lap. He sets his drink on the table behind Richie and sets himself back down.

Richie can’t keep his gaze off of Eddie’s waist, more so his crotch. Eddie lifts his chin up with his pointer finger, winking. “My face is up here.”

He wants to die, really. Richie wants to die. He’s got the world’s cutest boy  _ grinding  _ on him, thinking it’s just for laughs, but he’s moving in the most sexiest way and if he doesn’t stop, Richie knows he’s gonna be sporting a boner very soon. He’s surprised he hasn’t already. 

Eddie’s face suddenly gets really close, and Richie doesn’t know what to do, is he about to be kissed?

No, no he’s not. 

Eddie giggles--  _ fucking giggles-  _ against Richie’s jawline, pressing a soft, almost teasing kiss to his skin. He trails his lips down his neck, nipping gently.

“Eddie,” Richie breathes airily, “what are you doing?”

_ “Just giving a show,”  _ Eddie licks at the base of his throat and Richie can’t help but place his hands onto his hips, the need to hold onto something, getting stronger.

However, when Richie looks up, both Bev and Mike are gone, roaming the house somewhere.  _ Those fuckers.  _

He lets Eddie continue what he’s doing, though. There’s no way he’s going to stop him, especially when his lips are- now  _ sucking  _ on his neck. Richie knows he’s gonna give him a hickey. The thought makes his pants grow a tent in them.

“Eddie, stop, you’ll mark.” Richie puts a hand between them, but Eddie doesn’t listen. He sucks harder and bites the skin between his lips and it causes Richie to moan, bucking his hips, knocking them against Eddie’s. And he’s not stupid, he  _ knows  _ Eddie felt him.

Eddie slowly scoots himself down Richie’s lap and stands up. He pulls a very confused Richie to his feet.

“C’mon, Richie,” doesn’t let go of his hand, “I’ve got one more present for you.”

“Okay. Where is it?”

“In your room.”

Richie’s eyes widen. Surely, Eddie doesn’t mean-

* * *

  
  


Eddie shuts the door behind him, a look on his face that Richie can’t read. He saunters over to Richie, pushing him down so he’s sitting. 

“What are you doing?” Richie asks, noncommittally. 

Eddie leans down, his mouth brushing over the shell of Richie’s ear, “I know you want me.”

Richie doesn’t answer, letting himself be shoved onto his back, Eddie’s lips kissing up his bare chest. He really wants Eddie to kiss him. He’s not sure if Eddie will let him, if it’s too intimate, even in their given situation. 

Eddie sits up on Richie’s waist, peeling his own shirt off. He swings one leg over the boy beneath him, kneeling next to him, unbuckling his belt.

“Eddie..” Richie whispers, asking for the third time, “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna let you fuck me,  _ birthday boy.”  _

Richie groans, quickly discarding his jeans. He helps Eddie when his jeans get tangled at his feet. It’s not supposed to be sexy, but Richie thinks everything about this boy is. His eyes are full-blown at the sight before him, watching Eddie crawl right back on top of him, pinning his arms above his head, grinding back down on him. And if he thought that what happened in the kitchen felt good, he’s in fucking heaven right now. If he someone were to tell him ten minutes ago that he was about to fuck Eddie Kaspbrak, about to fuck his best friend, he would have laughed right in their face.

Yet here he is. Here they are. Here Eddie is, sliding Richie’s boxers off without even moving from his place, which was fixed right on top of him.

“Where are the condoms? Lube?”

“They’re in my dresser.”

“Okay, what drawer?”

“It’s the bottom.”

There’s a glint in Eddie’s eyes, “Hm. One thing me and that dresser have in common.”

Richie chokes, watching Eddie stand up, taking his own boxers off, retreating to the dresser, yanking it open, grabbing what he wants. He strolls back to Richie, practically jumping on the bed. 

Before Richie can ask how he wants it, Eddie’s throwing his arms around his neck, slamming their lips together, and oh. Okay, Richie can do this. He can do the foreplay. He opens his mouth, letting his tongue skim over Eddie’s bottom lip. He’s granted access, and he pulls Eddie closer, if even possible. All there is in that moment is just touching and skin on skin and it’s so intimate. Richie fucking loves it. The hand he has on Eddie’s back moves down, squeezing his hip. It makes Eddie moan and Richie is done for.

Richie attaches his lips to Eddie’s collarbone, giving him a matching hickey.

“Nnnghh,” Eddie says.

“You like that?” Richie’s sucking on the dip of his skin.

“Don’t tease..”

“But that’s what you’ve been doing all night, now haven’t you? Moving your hips all over me, when I really just want to fuck you into this mattress.”

Eddie grips onto the back of Richie’s neck, “Nobody’s stopping you,” and Richie growls at that, throwing Eddie off of him, his back hitting the sheets. He slides a pillow under his ass, grabbing him by the legs to pull him closer. 

Richie dips his fingers into the bottle of lube, coating his fingers, rubbing around Eddie’s hole, before pushing two of them in, Eddie already slightly opened. “You plan this?”

“No, but I fingered myself this morning.”

Richie hides his moan by biting into Eddie’s thigh, sucking on his skin, working his fingers inside of him. He adds a third quickly, praising whatever sex gods that are up there, that he doesn’t have to waste his time, when he could be replacing his fingers with his cock quicker than he thought.

“Get the condom ready, baby,” Richie lets the petname slip, Eddie scrambling to open the wrapper, tearing it open with his teeth. He reaches down to slide it over Richie’s length, laying back down.

“Tell me if you need me to stop.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Richie tries not to grin, pushing himself inside of Eddie, hearing him moan almost immediately. “You like that, don’t you? Like me being inside of you?”

“Wanted this for years, Rich..” Eddie arches his back, grabbing at Richie’s hips to pull him in deeper.

“Me too.. If you want me to go faster, just ask,” Richie slows his pace to purposefully piss Eddie off.

“Richie I swear to g- fucking  _ shit.”  _ Eddie’s eyes roll to the back of his head when Richie unexpectedly slams into him.

“What was that?”

“I hate you, I fucking hate you. Do that again, please. Please, please, pl-”

“Stop talking.” Richie orders, rolling his hips into Eddie. 

“Yes, daddy..”

“What did you call me?” Richie quickens his pace, his skin slapping against Eddie. He swears by just Eddie saying ‘daddy’ he could come right then and there.

“Nothing-”

“Say it again,” Richie reaches up, grabbing Eddie’s throat absentmindedly, squeezing, but not too hard. Eddie whines loudly.

“Fuck, daddy,  _ shit,”  _ Eddie thrusts his hips up to match the speed of Richie, trying to get more contact. He slams his hand on the wall behind him, whimpering. Tears prick his eyes, and he pushes Richie’s thumbs further into the side of his throat, clearly getting off on it. “C’mon, Rich.. fuck me,” his voice is raspy and low and barely audible but Richie hears it and he slams into Eddie. “Fuck- I’m-”

“Me too, Eds.. come on baby, let go. Let go, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Eddie screams Richie’s name at the top of his lungs, pulling him down into a bruising kiss, Richie slowing down his movements, panting hard.

Eddie holds Richie on top of him, kissing him deeper, breathing into his mouth.

“You..” Richie says, words just air. “That.. you..”

“I’m amazing.. I know.”

“Yeah, fuck. Yeah, you are.. So amazing.” Richie pushes Eddie’s sweaty bangs off of his forehead, kissing his nose, both of his cheeks, both eyelids, and finally his lips. 

“Not so bad yourself..” Eddie kisses Richie’s jaw.

“You did, Eddie. I think.. I think you’re gonna have to give me more lap dances in the future, though.”

“Yeah?” Eddie muses.

“Yeah.. so hot.”

“Happy birthday, baby.” 

 

It’s a very happy birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> richietoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
